A könyv
by pirates4ever
Summary: Arthur kezébe vesz egy könyvet, ami Scott szerint túl nagy hatással van rá, bár ezt Arthur nem érzékeli.
1. Chapter 1

**Üdv néktek ismét!**

**Jelen időkben játszódó történetecske ismét a brit fivérekkel a középpontban, de ezúttal új szereplőt is a magam porondjára emelet... majd valahol a harmadik fejezet környékén...**

**Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

**Skócia, avagy a könyv**

Arthurra megint rájött az egy hónap. Ilyenkor alig eszik, alig alszik, csak a kandalló mellett – aminek tűzét nem mulasztja el rendszeresen felszítani – a karosszékében, és olvas. Néha rájön ez a művelődhetnék. Ilyenkor hiába látogatom meg – igen szoktam olyat néha egész jó szándékkal, mondjuk négyévente karácsonykor vagy hatévente a születésnapján, és évi rendszerességgel, ha unatkozom -, nem kommunikál, mindössze félmondatokkal, és rendszerint nem is emlékszik arra, amit mondok neki. Egyszer – ismétlem, a következmények miatt EGYSZER – teszteltem. Azt mondtam neki, hogy Franciaország áll az ajtóban egy nagy csokor rózsával és egy selyemdobozzal a kezében, s azt kérdi, hajlandó-e feleségül menni hozzá. Csak a szokásos „Igen!" volt a válasz, aminek ezen az időszakokban a jelentése: „Igen, igen! Csak menj már!" Az egész jelenetet felvettem diktafonra a hecc kedvéért, hogy aztán elküldjem Françoisnak. Hát amit ők ketten levágtak, s amit én kaptam utána, az felejthetetlen és tanulságos volt. Máskor pedig a bizalmam csappant meg benne. Felhívtam telefonon – nem tudtam, hogy épp olvas – és elmondtam, hogy el kell mennem Dániához, mert nagyon kétségbeesve kérte a segítségemet mágia terén. Nem is értettem miért nem Norvégiát hívta, hacsak nem az meg nem sértődött rá, aminek valljuk be, reális esélye volt. Ettől függetlenül bizalmatlan voltam, ezért azt mondtam Arthurnak, hogy ha három nap múlva nem keresem, és otthon sem talál, Dániát ki kell nyírnia, de minimum engem kisegítenie – épp lógott egy szívességgel. Egy hét, négy nap, három óra és tizenkét percen keresztül csücsültem Dánia pincéjében, mert bezárt oda, s még mágikus védelemről is gondoskodott. Részeg volt, ezért találta ki a tréfát, s mire kijózanodott, rólam megfeledkezett. Ha nem hagyta volna lent a papucsát, mikor bezárt, életem végéig ott rothadtam volna. Arthur szentül hitte és állította, hogy én egy szóval nem említettem neki Dániát, mi több, hetek óta nem is beszéltünk.

Épp egy ilyen állapotot volt szerencsém megint látni. Késő este volt, nem ment haza vonat, csak reggel. Hogy miért nem volt jogosítványom azt ne részletezzük. Televíziót nem kapcsolhattam, merthogy az zavarná az épp művelődő öcsémet, amivel gátolnám a mentális fejlődésben. Hát hogy milyen mentális fejlődésen ment keresztül, azt később tárgyalom. Csak ültem a kanapén és bambultam. Az irányzék megvolt: egyenesen ki a fejemből. Egyszer, mikor az agyam kicsit nagyobb energiát kapott, érdeklődni kezdtem az öcsém által olvasott könyv címe iránt. Nem mintha komoly lett volna ez a vonzalom, ráadásul eléggé egyoldalúnak bizonyult. Az Istennek nem akart mutatkozni. Vagy Arthur térdén volt, vagy az illető úgy fordult, hogy a lapokat lássam, és ne fedőlapot. Már majdnem felhagytam minden reménnyel, hogy közelebbről megismerhetem, mikor öcsikém fordult egyet elgémberedett tagjait nyújtoztatva. Kisebb szélütés ért. Mein Kampf. Ennyi év után mi a csudának kezdte el olvasni? Annyit küszködtem, hogy elrejtsem előle. Verje meg az Isten a germán árja fejét! Ostoba szász még a végén új világháborút kezd!

Hogy ne látszódjon rajtam a feldúltságom, és ne vágjam a könyvet Arthurral együtt a kandalló tüzébe, amit aztán olthatatlanná varázsolok, kimentem a konyhába egy pohár… pardon üveg whiskey után nézni. Nem volt semmi. Kietlen pusztaság, ahol egyetlen oázis van: egy fél üveg narancslé. Már a teája is elfogyhatott, ha azt itta. Ez pedig mást nem is jelenthetett, minthogy napok óta mérgezte már az elméjét.

- Scott, hozz nekem teát! – parancsolta. Parancsolta, holott az utóbbi évtizedekben már véglegesen ráragadt az angol modor az összes „Would you be so kind as…" mondatával. Most nem. Hatott rá. Hitler, átkozom még halálában is, akkor is, ha visszatér majd kísérteni, hogy még ilyen sok idő elteltével is rontja a világot, ami azért valljuk be, így is velejéig romlott. És Arthur, a nyavalyás, hagyta magát és szolgasorba akart engem taszítani! Már ha a kelták a megtűrt kategóriába estek.

- Nem! – kiáltottam vissza bőszen – Pukkadj meg, nem! – ezzel felcsörtettem az emeletre és bezárkóztam a nekem elő nem készített vendégszobába. Pedig még szóltam is, hogy érkezem…

Tél lévén, és begyújtott kandalló híján hideg volt. Kint sötét. Hiába fűtött az indulat, fáztam. Tüzet raktam a kandallóban, és megágyaztam magamnak. Eddig rendben is volnánk, de nem jött álom a szememre, ezért tehetetlen dühömben fel s alá járkáltam órákon keresztül, mígnem hajnal felé a huszonnégy órás ébrenlét után kimerülten le nem ültem a kandalló elé a szőnyegre s el nem aludtam. Nem kellett volna. El kellett volna takarodnom egy nyugodt és biztonságos motelba, amíg még megtehettem.

Arra ébredtem, hogy Arthur keze a nyakamon van. Épp az utolsó pillanatban eszméltem fel, különben, éreztem, rászorult volna a marka a torkomra. Olyan erővel ütöttem el a fejét, amit követet egész teste, hogy az arcán megrepedt a bőr, és vérezni kezdett.

- Eszednél vagy? – kérdezte kiabálva, miközben visszaugrott, hogy lefogjon. Micsoda baráti gesztus?! Én balga, már bántam, hogy nem dobtam tűzbe azt a könyvet előző este. Hagytam, hogy végleg megfertőzze ez a fekély, hogy aztán a világ újra lángba boruljon. Épp ezért az általa elkövetendő bűnök miatt már ekkor felelősnek éreztem magam.

- Eressz! – rúgtam fejbe egy félresikerült hátra bukfenc kíséretében.

- Oh, hogy pusztulnál ki! – káromkodott. Tehát már nem is csak szolga, de kiirtandó népnek számítottam. Pillanatok alatt sikerült magam elképzelnem egy munkatáborban, meggyötörve, fele súlyomra fogyva, hogy aztán egy csontokra aszott bőr tetemként végezzem, ha szerencsém van, egy tömegsírban.

- Hogy mondtad?

- Tanulj egy kis tiszteletet és tudd, kinek a házában vagy! – kalimpált a kezével, hogy megint lefogjon, vagy megüssön. Nem volt egyértelmű próbálkozás. Végleg felforrt az agyvizem, és irányába csaptam, de akkor már ő is dühös volt, elhajolt és ütni kezdett. Gyors volt ahhoz képest, hogy az olvasás következtében mennyire elgémberedhetett minden tagja.

Többször sikerült arcon ütnie, de ha jól számoltam, mindet kamatostul visszakapta. Nekilökött a kandallónak, ami előtt egy rács volt. Annak estem neki nyakkal – csoda, hogy el nem tört –, a tűztől forróra hevülve megégette a bőrömet és a szagból ítélve a hajamat. Ekkor már alig láttam a bal szememmel, annyira megdagadt. Amint ordítva pattantam fel az égő érzésre, olyat csapott rám a újabban holttérré vált irányból, hogy a közeli szék sarkán koppant a fejem.

Ismertem a német fanatizmus, és féltem tőle. Minden fajta fanatizmustól. Épp ezért úgy hittem, bölcsebb, ha menekülőre fogom, és szerzek segítséget, mielőtt engem – aki tudta, mi történt vele – eltesz láb alól, és hirtelen szabadítja a világra az angol veszedelmet. Végül is, egyszer már sikerült meghódítania a fél világot. Kifutottam a folyosóra bősz szitkokat szórva rá, de utolért. Azzal, hogy megpróbált elkapni, én pedig félre ugrottam, legurultam a lépcsőn. Olyan fájdalom nyílalt a gerincembe, hogy pillanatokig nemhogy mozdulni, de levegőt venni sem voltam képes. Épp elég idő volt ez ahhoz, hogy utánam jöjjön. Talpamra állított, a bejárati ajtóhoz vonszolt, és kitaszított rajta – megint le a lépcsőn. Még utánam hajította a táskámat, hogy aztán olyan erővel vágja be az ajtót a helyére, hogy az majd' kiszakadjon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Megint egy igen termékeny időszakomhoz érkeztem.  
Scott minden bölcsességét bevetve Franciaország segítségét kéri...  
Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

**Franciaország, avagy Oh mon Dieu!**

Csodaszép a reggeli Párizs. Bár ha jobban belegondolok, Párizs mindig gyönyörű. A nap megcsillant az ipari forradalom párizsi jelképén, az Eiffel tornyon, amit már így a korai órákban – egészen pontosan tíz óra harminckilenc perckor – elleptek a turisták. Hiába, Párizs mindig pezsgett.

Jó kedvemben neki indultam a városnak. Kis vendéglőmet ráérek akkor kinyitni, amikor kedvem szottyan rá. Persze pénzkereset szempontjából minél többet van nyitva annál jobb. No de hát azért olyan különleges hely, mert barátságos, mert Franciaország legjobb chefje – én - vezeti egymaga, és hatalmas szerencse, ha valaki nyitva találja. Nincs megadott telefonszámom, hogy ne tudjanak keresni és kérdezgetni. Ha épp a tervezett különleges pillanatban, estén nyitva van, boldogok lehetnek. Ez egy kis pikantériával fűszerezi a kedves tulajdonos kilétét fedő titokzatosságot. És higgyetek, amit akartok, ettől csak még különlegesebb lesz az étel.

Szóval, amint úgy sétálgattam az utcákon, néha beszélgetésbe elegyedtem az emberekkel. Mindenki tőlem kért útbaigazítást, de a nagy részük nemhogy franciául nem beszélt, de hiába váltok angolra azt sem értik. Lehet valami zavaró az akcentusomban? Úgy néztek rám, mintha kínaiul beszéltem volna. Kivéve a kínaiakat. Számukra jobban hasonlított a beszédem a nigériaiakra, vagy az arabokra. Na ilyenkor kerültem egyet sétám során, hogy egyenesen a Louvre vagy a Notre Dame kapujáig kísérjem őket.

Volt azonban egy kellemes csalódásom a turistákban. Egy német csapatból egy szőkeség jött hozzám angolul – borzasztó kiejtéssel -, de nem értette a választ. Akkor a társaság másik tagja – szép, kissé kerekded, de jó alakú göndör barna hajú leány – játékosan fejbe kólintotta a fiút, makogott valamit németül a sértődött arcra válaszolva, puszit nyomott a szája szélére, és nekem megismételte a kérdést franciául. Kellemesen eltársalogtunk, s bár volt bőven hiba a beszédében, kifejezetten intelligensnek bizonyult. Az is kiderült róla, amit sejtettem, nem német. Magyar volt – erre persze tippelni sem lehetett.

Meg kellett hát állapítanom, hogy Párizs változatos színeivel nem veheti fel a versenyt egyetlen nagyváros sem. London, Berlin, New York, Moszkva, Tokió mind elmarad mögötte.

A lényeges események szempontjából ez kitérő, de érzékeltetni akartam az olvasóval, mekkora kontraszt volt a napom két fele között. Akkora volt az ellentét, hogy olybá tűnt, egy vígjátékot kezdek el nézni, vagy mindenesetre egy szép, romantikus filmet, melyet aztán elvágnak, hogy egy horrorfilm végét illesszék oda.

Déltájt indultam haza, s mivel messzire keveredtem, olyan egy óra körül indulhattam neki a lépcsőnek. Az ötödik emeletre caplattam fel – féltem a lifttől. Ott találtam egy árva, gyámoltalan fiút az ajtóm előtt szundikálva. Scott feküdt ott. Az ajtófélfának dőlt. Csapzott volt, összeverték, fél arca csupa kék-zöld folt, másik fele véres, és lassanként az is színesedett. Táskáját, mint valami párnát, szorosan ölelte, mintha csak egy gyerek lenne, akit a világ balsorsa a végletekig hajszolt. Siralmas, megdöbbentő és könnyfakasztó látvány volt.

Hagytam, ahol volt, és kinyitottam az ajtót. Meg sem mozdult. Gondoltam, egy kis testedzés nem árthat, ezért mindenestül felemeltem – továbbra sem reagált – és a kanapéra fektettem. Nem állt szándékomban hagyni, hogy aludjon – hátha valami nagy baja van, amit azonnal orvosolni kell -, csak hát a lépcsőházban kissé különös látványt nyújtottunk volna az ott lakóknak. A szomszéd néni kifejezetten veszélyeztetve volt. Együtt szoktunk sütögetni, hogy megvendégeljük a házat, épp ezért jól ismertem. Mikor a legújabb angol királyi párocskánk összeházasodott – épp ott voltam nála – majd szívbajt kapott örömében és meghatódottságában. Ez szép halál lett volna. Az kevésbé, hogy egy félholt férfit talál az ajtajával szemben, s ettől halálra rémül.

- Mon ami, ébredj fel, kérlek! – ráztam meg szelíden. Morgott valamit, de semmi egyéb nem történt.

- Van whiskeym – próbálkoztam, mivel történetesen éppen tényleg volt whiskeym. Nem próbálkoztam volna, ha nincs, mert Scottal ilyen téren nem lehet tréfát űzni.

- Mindenem fáj, François, nincs kedvem kinyitni a szemem. – sóhajtott egy mélyet. Nem tudom, hogy ez hogyan következett neki a kedvenc alkoholjából, de nem is számított. Fenn volt, és nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy szavai értelmét firtassam. Abban azonban biztos lehettem, hogy kellően magánál van ahhoz, hogy érdeklődjem a vele történtek felől: arcát simogató, vigasztaló kezeimet reflexszerűen lökte el.

- Mi történ veled? – kérdeztem. Erre először csak felnyitotta nagy nehezen szép hosszú pilláit.

- Arthur. – bökte ki a választ. Oh, hogy ezek ketten nem bírnak meglenni egymás mellett akkor sem, ha ép békesség van.

- Már megint mit csináltál? – üpsz, rossz ragozás.

- Én?! – háborodott fel, s lekevert egy pofont. Nagyon rég volt már, hogy utoljára felpofozott. Ha jól emlékszem, akkor, amikor mind a ketten ugyanabba a kolostorba kerültünk nevelés céljából, és én meglehetősen rosszul viseltem a bezártságot és ridegséget és… Nem ez a lényeg! A lényeg az, hogy ez nagyon fájt a lelkemnek – hiába, egy pofon jobban tud fájni, mint bármilyen más verekedés -, de le kellett nyelnem. Nem nekem szánta, csak most szabadítottam ki belőle, ami viszont jó, mert megnyugodhat egy kicsit.

- Bocsánat! Ő! Ő mit csinált? – javítottam elszólásomat.

- Emlékszel, annak idején meséltem neked, hogy dugdostam előle a Mein Kampf-ot, nehogy szimpatizáljon azokkal az eszmékkel.

- Ühüm. – bólintottam, s már előre rosszat sejtettem. Nem mintha az ő megjelenése nem lett volna elég baljós jel.

- Na most a kezébe került.

- Oh, mon Dieu! – kiáltottam fel.

- Parancsolgatott, reggel majdnem megfojtott, azt mondta, pusztuljak ki… Ez nem normális. – panaszolta. Nehezen hittem, hogy az én magányos, de egyre inkább szerethetőbb és szelídebb Arthurom ilyeneket művelt volna.

- Segíts nekem, mit csináljak? - nézett rám könyörögve Scott. Ha már hozzám jött kétségbeesésében, akkor nagy lehetett a baj. Ő, aki olyan erős, aki inkább maga oldja meg a gondjait, ha beledöglik is… Nem. Ez tényleg nem normális állapot.

- Először is eszel valamit. Mindjárt összeütök egy könnyű ebédet – ráksalátára és tésztára gondoltam egy könnyű kis krém brülével, az gyorsan megvan – te addig rendbe szeded magad, utána alszol egy nagyot itt, biztonságban. Én felhívom Németországot, és holnap kicsit elbeszélgetünk a lelkecskémmel, hogy s mint gondolja a továbbiakat.

- Miért kell ehhez Németország?

- Mert ha igaz, amit mondasz, amiben nem kételkedem, akkor te meg én, két közel sem árja – bár nekem a kinézetem azért még most is meg van hozzá – nem fogja tudni lebeszélni erről az ostobaságról. Van rá esély, hogy csak vele lesz hajlandó tisztességesen szóba állni, s ne adj Isten, Németország meg is tud védeni minket, ha bekattanna.

Ahogy mondtam, úgy is lett. Fenséges ráksalátát készítettem és Scott majd' elolvadt a krém brülémtől. Másnap délben találkoztunk Németországgal a Csalagútnál. Ő épp Brüsszelben volt uniós ügyeket intézni, amikor felhívtam ezzel megzavarva a munkában. Így indultunk Londonba.

- Megtennétek, hogy felvilágosítotok arról, miért is kellett iderohannom? – kérdezte. Tudtam, hogy valamit elfelejtettem közölni a kapkodva lecsapott telefonon keresztül. Scott ugyanos pont akkor csúszott el a fürdőszobában, én pedig megijedtem a csörömpöléstől és az ordítástól. Kiderült, hogy csak a kislábujját ütötte be. Mondjuk az el is tört… meg a csempe is… 

* * *

**Franciaország árjaságáról szeretnék utószóban értekezni. Ugyebár aki benne van a Hetalia világában általában elég jól ismeri a történelmet, ha más nem ficek, sztereotípiák útján. Nos, mint leendő bölcsész gyakran szoktam hibákat keresni a családi kötődéseken, amiket mélyen tisztelt írónk létrehozott. Az egyik legfeltűnőbb Franciaország és Németország kapcsolata. Úy vannak beállítva, mint ellenségek - teljesen jogos - és mint szöges ellentétei egymásnak. Franciaországot valamilyen fokú vérségi kötelék fűzi az olaszokhoz, így Rómához - teljesen jogos -, csakhogy az átvett nyelvet, kultúrát és hagyományokat nem számítva gondolkodjunk el, hogy is jött létre Franciaország. Kellő keresgélés után megtaláltam a megfelelő jegyzeteket. Néhány kulcsszó: germán törzsek, gallok, frankok. Erről beugrott a Frank Birodalom. És mi történt a Frank Birodalommal? Három részre szakadt, ebből egy jelentéktelen, egy maga Franciaország, egy pedig tadadadaaaaaam Németország... majd a későbbiekben. Persze elég távoli rokonság ez, tekintve, hogy németünk milyen fiatal, de a vérségi kötelék attól még megvan. Szóval a franciákkal szemben sántít ez szolga s nem árja elmélet...  
**Ez csak egy vélemény, nem kell komolyan venni, s örömmel meghallgatom bárkinek akár az ellentmondó érvelését is, főleg ha valahol ügyetlenségemben nagy bakot lőttem a fejtegetés során.


	3. Chapter 3

**Skócia kisebb agymenése, amivel egy borzalmas jövőt vetít a világ elé. Vajon a kelta mágia jóslatai mennyire válnak valóra?**

* * *

**Skócia, avagy szégyenem**

Naná, hogy François elfelejtette említeni az egyes elhanyagolható részleteket. Csodálom, hogy Ludwig egyáltalán vette a fáradságot és komolyan véve szavait eljött a találkozóra.

- Arthur a Mein Kampf-ot olvasta és elkezdett így viselkedni – magyaráztam, miközben az arcomra mutatván megértettem vele, miről is van szó. Megjegyzem, annyit panaszkodtam a képemről, hogy francia barátom nagy mennyiségű FÉRFI alapozót kent rám, de még ez sem tudta elfedni a színeket teljesen, a deformált formákon meg aztán pláne nem segített. Szóval François állításával ellentétben minden bizonnyal úgy néztem ki, mint egy rossz piperkőc homoszexuális.

Németország arca pillanatok alatt sápadtra vált, már ha ez lehetséges. Tudtam és Franciaország is tudta, hogy mennyi mindent tapasztalt, és mennyi borzalmat ő maga követett el, ha más nem közvetve, s hogy ez mennyi álmatlan éjszakát okoz neki még mindig. Utóbbit François tudja Gilberttől – amiről Ludwig remélhetőleg mit sem tud – én meg a franciától. Büszkén mondhatom, hogy tőlem nem tudja senki.

- Nem. – mondta. Érződött a hangjából, hogy az ő fene erős lelke megremegett, és mintha egy pillanatra ijedtség bujkált volna a hangjában.

- A világ és köztük Anglia sem olyan ostoba, hogy még egyszer ugyanazt a hibát kövesse el. – próbálta inkább magát, mint minket meggyőzni.

- Még fiatal… - jegyeztük meg egyszerre. Németország nem élt eleget, hogy lássa az emberi hülyeség határtalanságát, s mi több, még azt sem fogta fel, hogy mindkét világháborút neki köszönhetjük. Jobb, ha nem is eszmél rá. No persze nem lehet a felelősség egészét rá hárítani, de mindenképpen ő volt a kezdeményező fél.

- Arthurnak ennél több esze van. Ez ellen harcolt! Már amikor már nem tudott hova bújni… - utolsó mondatát kissé lenéző megjegyzésnek szánhatta, ezért is halkította le a hangját. Azonban jogos volt. Sem Anglia, sem Franciaország nem állította meg akkor, amikor még tehették volna. És ennek tudata Franciaországot az óta is bántotta. Ilyenkor örültem, hogy nekem, mint elnyomott és valljuk be kitartott országnak semmi bűnöm nem volt, az egész Angliára hárítható. Ami pedig mondandójának többi részét illeti, megijesztett a hangneme. Semmi keserűség, bűntudat, csak színtiszta racionalitás, mintha csak egy gép mondta volna ki a rendszerében talált szavakat. Nem emberi.

- Akkor tettem róla, hogy nem kerüljön a keze ügyébe ez a könyv. – válaszoltam.

- Magam küldtem neki egyet. – pillantott felém úgy, mint aki nem hiszi, hogy képes vagyok minden szükséges intézkedést megtenni ez ügy érdekében, tekintve, hogy most épp ebből indult ki a baj.

- Amit soha nem kapott meg. Azonnal elégettem. – nem tehettem mást. Nem csak a világ akkori helyzete miatt, de még kis szövetségünkön belül is ártott volna. Csak még jobb táptalajt biztosított volna abban való hitének, hogy ő felsőbbrendű közöttünk. Ezt természetesen nem hagyhattam.

Hallgatott. Tudtam miért. Megfontolttá vált – méghozzá egész hamar, ha azt vesszük, nekem mennyi idő kellett, hogy minden tettemet ésszerűen gondoljam végig – ahhoz, hogy utat engedjen az indulatainak. Egyrészt részéről nem volt helyes, hogy ezt a borzalmas eszmét terjesztette, de tőlem pedig az akkori németek magas fokú megalázása volt az a tett, hogy egy mélyen tisztelt ember könyvét a lángot közé dobtam. Pedig csak a világot akartam megmenteni – pfujj, mintha a nyomorult amcsi mondaná -, hiszen Arthur azért egyszer már meghódította. A felét…

- Ludwig, - kezdte François hosszabb szünet után – mit fogsz neki mondani?

- Előbb meglátom, mennyire van a befolyása alatt. De félek – rám nézett – beletelik majd egy kis időbe, míg rendbe szedem a fejét. – a kis egoista! Ő maga egyedül, persze! Nincs ám személyének ekkora hatalma!

- Scott? – fordult felém kérdően. Látszott, hogy undorodik a fejemtől, s egy senkiházi, nagyobb figyelemre érdemtelen gyenge félországnak tart. Olyan, de olyan kedvem lett volna neki behúzni egyet! Ám mint mondottam, már sokkal alaposabban meggondolom, mit teszek a _körülmények pontos megfigyelésére nagy gondot fordítván_.

- Amellett, hogy fojtogatni akart, parancsolgatott nekem, s kifejezte óhaját arra, hogy pusztuljak ki. Parancsokat csak nagyobb sereggel a háta mögött, vagy vastag falon keresztül mert adni, és ilyesfajta káromkodást még akkor sem hallottam tőle, ha épp péppé vertem.

- Jó testvéri viszony – ezt gondolta. Olyan erősen, hogy nagyon erőltetnem sem kellett magam a meghallásához. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy nem vagyok a legjobb báty kerek e földtekén – nem mintha Gilberttel kapcsolatban nem lennének fenntartásaim -, de Arthur sem bizonyult a legédesebb kisöcsnek. Mindenesetre Németország emiatt erős ellenérzéseket táplált irántam. Vagy talán mert kelta vagyok? S egy pillanatra bepánikoltam: mi van, ha nem Ludwig von Beilschmidt győzi meg Arthur Kirklandet, hanem Anglia húzza maga után az ezen eszmékre hajlamos Németországot? Akkor itt már csak Amerika segíthet és ez számomra elfogadhatatlan! Borzalmas! Nem valósulhat meg soha!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ím sajnálattal közlöm, hogy végéhez ért a történetem. Feltételezem, nem ilyen hangulatú kimenetelre számítottatok...**

**Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

**Skócia, avagy ára van minden gyilkosságnak…**

Arthur ajtaja előtt hosszasan elidőztünk. Valahogy, valamiért egyikünk sem akart csengetni vagy kopogni. Én éppenséggel azon filozofáltam, hogy melyik volna jobb: kopogni vagy csengetni? A hangulatától függött. Azonban abban biztos voltam, hogyha én teszem bármelyiket is, kitör a harmadik világháború. Ha Franciaország, szintúgy. Németországnak kellett hát… De ő is csak várt. Talán nem tudta eldönteni, hogy csengessen vagy kopogjon. Vagy ami még valószínűbb, a kemény felszín alatt egy gyáva senki bújt meg.

Végül, mint a nagy szervező, akinek szoros kapcsolata van a bajossal, az áldozattal, s a remélhetőleges megoldással, François megnyomta a csengőt. Én a kopogást választottam volna. A csengő éles, hirtelen zaj, felbosszanthatja Arthurt, míg a kopogás, aminél ugyan van, aki majd szétveri a bejárati ajtót, a francia esetében ez nem állt fent. Egész finom, nőiesen tudott zenélni a fa ajtón. A csengetése is mintha óvatosabban szólt volna. Nem csoda, hiszen úgy nyomta meg a gombot, mintha gyertya lángját oltaná el, s fél, hogy az megégeti az ujját. Még meg is rázta utána, mintha valóban forró lett volna, és a hangra – mintha váratlanul érte volna – hirtelen hátrébbugrott, engem majdnem letaszítva arról a lépcsőről, amelyről öcsikém tette ugyanezt egy nappal korábban.

Arthur ajtót nyitott. A zárak nyugodt kapcsolgatásából tudtam, hogy most egész jó hangulatban volt… ez idáig. Meglepettség – Németország. Értetlenséggel vegyes balsejtelem – Franciaország. Indulat – szerény személyem. Ezek voltak a fázisai az első pillanatban – noha közben feltűnt egy halvány mosoly kimázolt arcom láttán -, s kérdéses volt, hogy melyik kerekedik fölül.

- Mit akartok? – fordult Németország felé. Kutyába sem vett minket, ami rossz előjelnek volt tekinthető.

- Beszélgetni veled. – válaszolt kimérten Ludwig. Rossz válasz. Megijesztette a sarokba szorítottat.

- Már most tudom, hogy nincs kedvem ehhez. – ezzel hevesen ránk csapta volna az ajtót, amennyiben Németország nem lép fel, illetve egészen pontosan előre ez ellen. Hatalmas teste megakadályozta a zár két felét abban, hogy találkozzanak. Mérgesen megragadta Arthur ingjét, és beljebb tessékelte, hogy mi is beférjünk mögötte. Franciaország csendben, majdhogynem félve bezárta az ajtót, míg Németország egészen a nappaliig tuszkolta az öcsémet, ahol az olvasókanapéjába ülni kényszerítette. Hadművelete során be is nyelt néhány pofont, ám a végeredményen ez mit sem változtatott: fölé hajolva megakadályozta a fölállásban, s ő csak akkor egyenesedett ki, mikor már mi is ott voltunk mellette.

- Csak nem mentél panaszkodni ehhez a másik csökött agyúhoz? – kérdezte Françoisra bökve.

- Arthur! – szólította meg erélyesen Németország, hogy magára vonja öcsikém figyelmét – Ez nem fog működni. Nem működött ezelőtt sem és soha nem is fog működni. Hittem, hogy vagy olyan művelt, hogy ezt belásd.

- De ha egyszer nem tettem semmi jogtalant, és ez az aljanép – allias én, s hogy ezt jelezze felém kalimpált, ezért a biztonság kedvéért hátraléptem – oktalanul elkezd itt állat módjára dühöngeni.

- Nem oktalanul! – kiabált Németország – Igaza van! Érd már fel ésszel, ha én mondom!

Arthur teljesen meghökkent Németország kiborulásán. Feltételeztem, hogy ő valóban gondolt kettejük szövetségére a náci oldalon. Abból ítélve, hogy Ludwig – gyűlölöm, de van miért tisztelni is – egyenes ember – noha Hitler nem volt az -, talán megmenekültünk a végső fegyver használatától. Köszönöm Istenem, hogy megóvtál Amerikától!

- Egyáltalán mi közöd van neked ehhez? – lökte el maga fölül a németet. „Ahha!" gondoltam. „Ha nem szövetséges, megpróbálod rávenni, hogy maradjon ki a háborúból, ahogy egykor ő szerette volna tenni veled az első világháború alatt. Most is úgy fog ez teljesülni, mint akkor, öcsikém…" örültem így az arrogáns, úrhatnám szövetséges tudatának.

- Úgy hiszem épp elég, ha már tőlem indult ki. – válaszolt enyhe bűnbánattal a hangjában a német.

Arthur, ha lehet, még jobban meghökkent. Zavartan pislogott rám, Németországra, kettőnk között keresve a kapcsolatot, s végső kétségbeesésében megállapodott a szeme François-n.

- Öhm… - veszített erélyes magatartásából – Mégis hogy indult volna ki tőled? – Hogy ennyire műveletlen legyen! Csak tudnia kellett volna, hogy kinek tulajdonítható a Mein Kampf, ha egyszer olvasta!

- Nem tudom emlékszel-e, de Hitler az én Führerem volt… - Látszott Németországon, hogy kezd nagyon dühös lenni, amiért okos öcsikém ravaszul rávette, hogy ő maga mondjon megalázó dolgokat, elevenítsen fel bűnös eseményeket, melyeket ő és népe követett el.

- Szerintem mi nem is ugyanarról beszélünk. – nevetett. – Azt hittem, ennek a majomnak az összevert képe miatt vagytok itt. Nem mintha nekem nem törött volna el három bordám, és nem zúgna a fejem még mindig a reggeli a tegnap bemelegítése nyomán…

- Azért jöttünk. – vágta rá François.

- De hogy jön ide Hitler? – játszotta az ártatlant! – Reggel fel akartam kelteni, hogy ne földön aludjon, mert megfázik és fájni fog a dereka, erre őrjöngeni kezdett.

Hopp! Stop! Pillanatnyi káosz mindenki fejében. Csak én tudtam biztosan az igazat: ő engem nem jó szándékból akart fölkelteni, mi több, inkább örök álomba akart süllyeszteni!

- Fojtogatni akartál. – vágtam hozzá a súlyos vádat.

- Akart a halál! – sátáni… – Pedig nem hoztál teát, holott kint jártál a konyhában. Épp csak öntened kellett volna a termoszból! – logikus lett volna, amennyiben nem parancsba adja.

- Ott volt a kezed a torkomnál!

- A fejedet pofozgattam, mert az Istennek sem voltál hajlandó egyébre reagálni! – kelt ki magából, felállt, s úgy ordibált velem – Hogy a francba jön ide Hitler?

- Szóval… - kezdte halkan François, de azonnal odafigyeltünk – A parancs… a gyilkossági kísérlet… mind félreértés, és nem kezdtél el árjáskodni a Mein Kampf után? – tette fel a nagy kérdést.

- Hülye lennék! Ne haragudj, Ludwig – ő intett, hogy rá se rántson -, de megfelelő elrettentő példával szolgáltál. Csak még nem olvastam, bár nem tudom, hogy került el… - rám pillantottak – Most már tudom… Egyszerűen csak az alapműveltség részének gondoltam, hogy ismerjem.

Beszéde közben drága jó közös barátunk és Németország fenyegető pillantása és testtartása egyre inkább ellenem irányult, s lassan Arthurnak is leesett a tantusz.

- Te ezt terjesztetted rólam?! – hördült fel. A két plusz fél hirtelen politikát váltott, és a semlegesség kedvéért villámgyorsan kisomfordáltak a nappaliból a folyósóra, onnan az előszobába, majd a bejárati ajtón keresztül az utcára, és meg sem álltak Párizsig és Brüsszelig.

- Én komolyan azt hittem… - hebegtem. Kifejezetten ostobának éreztem magam. Az alkoholos befolyásoltság, a hosszú, kevés alvás tett engem paranoiássá. Visszagondolva, az egész logikus volt: én voltam a konyhában, máskor is kért már erre, csak most… mindegy. Fel akart ébreszteni… tényleg szokott hasonlókat, bár legutóbb, mikor az előszobában aludtam el – a történet többi rész nem érdekes - és el volt törve a keze –ezért nem tudott felemelni - egy plédet terített rám. Valamint valóban új, de üres fenyegetések kifogyhatatlan tárháza volt…

- Úgy rám parancsoltál, és olyan volt mintha szorítani készülnél, és pusztuljak ki, meg… hajlamos vagy … voltál a felsőbbrendűségedet hangoztatni – magyarázkodtam össze-vissza, miközben egészen a falig hátráltam tőle.

- Ne haragudj! – hajtottam le a fejem, és szépen vártam a jól megérdemelt pofonomat, ami valljuk be, nem tudott volna rontani a kinézetemen. Hát az nem érkezett meg. Épp csak félig kinyitottam a szemem, magához szorította a fejem és lehúzott a földre.

- Én soha többé. Írország után már nincs az az Isten, hogy én bármelyik testvéremre ennyi szörnyűséget hozzak.

Felnéztem, hogy lássam, komolyan beszél-e. Pityergett. Azért húzta oda a fejem – ami mellékesen fájt a szorítástól – hogy ne lássam. De láttam. Nagyon szíven ütötte, hogy ilyet feltételeztem róla.

- Én meg megígérem, hogy nyolc óra munka, nyolc óra hangos társaság mellett történő utazás és egy kis ivászat után előbb alszom, és utána nézem meg mit olvasol és milyen hatással van rád. – kiszabadítottam magam a karjából, és én kezdtem el őt szorongatva vigasztalni.

- Ez nem segít. – mondta – Mész és csinálsz nekem teát!

- Ja! – álltam fel feszesen és indultam is teljesíteni a parancsot. Erős volt bennem a késztetés, hogy rákérdezzek: ugye nem gondolja komolyan; de féltem, hogy visszafordíthatatlanul megbántanám vele. Ez lett volna az utolsó tőrdöfés, és ténylegesen átmegy árjába. Amúgy míg én a teával foglalatoskodtam, ő előkészítette a kedvenc játékomat, amit általában Írországgal szoktam játszani. Ritka, hogy Arthurt olyan hangulatban találom, hogy belemegy. A játék neve: _„Ára van minden gyilkosságnak."_ A szabályok legrövidebb összefoglalása: sakk whiskey-s pohár bábukkal.

* * *

**Véleményt kérek affelől, hogy tetszett-e ez a bejezés, vagy jobban örültetek volna egy hosszabb terjedelmű horrorisztikus sztori megírásának. Utóbbira, megjegyzem, futurisztikus előrevetítés terén nem mutatkozom alkalmasnak. Próbáltam. Tényleg. De vagy ihlet nem jött, vagy fájt. Ezért lett ez belőle.  
Amúgy is a HAPPY END híve vagyok...  
**


End file.
